


Connected

by ADisgrace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Facebook, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADisgrace/pseuds/ADisgrace
Summary: People don't have to lose touch with each other, not in this era of interconnectivity





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly canon compliant except for everything Lysander related - I chose to ignore that he's been sent to the farm.   
> Spoilers for MCLU.   
> Some of the friendships I've written between new and old characters may later be disproven by canon.  
> All images are property of Beemov.

**Iris** is feeling proud:  
Graduation today! What a wonderful few years, gonna miss you guys.  
____________________________________  
_9 people like this_  
____________________________________  
**Castiel:** You're not getting rid of us that easy.   
**Kim:** No worries, you're stuck with us.

 

**Priya** is with **Rosalya** and **Alexy  
** First day of college, here we go!   
____________________________________  
_15 people like this_  
____________________________________  
**Kim:** You're gonna kill it.  
**Violette:** Good luck.  
**Melody:** See you all on campus.

 

**Nathaniel** updated his profile picture  
  
____________________________________  
_12 people like this_  
____________________________________  
**Castiel:** Two minutes out of high school and you're already reinventing yourself lol  
**Armin:** At least it's not a mirror selfie  
**Amber:**   What?   
**Nathaniel:** Shut up  
  
  
**Alexy, Armin** and **7 other friends** like **Kentin's Dog Training School**

 

**Castiel** is looking for recommendations  
Anyone know a good drummer? Looking to get a band together  
____________________________________  
_15 people like this_  
____________________________________  
**Lysander:** Nathaniel?  
**Castiel** : No

**Alexy is** now friends **with Morgan  
** ____________________________________  
****_Rosalya_ _liked this_  
____________________________________

 

**Armin** is with **Alexy, Castiel, Kentin Lysander, Priya** , and **Rosalya** at **The Snake Room  
** Back in Amoris for the weekend  
____________________________________  
_20 people like this_  
____________________________________  
**Kim:** I'll be over once I close up the gym.  
**Lysander:** See you soon.  
**Alexy:** Hurry before your beer gets warm!  
  
  
**Amber, Melody, Yeleen** and **32 other friends** like Crowstorm  
  
  
**Rosalya** is at **Cosy Bear Café** with **Priya** and **Chani  
** Relieving exam stress with a hard-earned study break  
____________________________________  
_8 people like this_  
____________________________________  
**Violette:** You earned it. Good luck with your exams.  
**Alexy:** Treat yourself!

 

**Kentin's Dog Training School  
** One of our satisfied customers  
 **  
** ____________________________________  
_18 people like this_  
____________________________________  
**Melody:** Kiki?!  
**Castiel:** That dog is still kicking?  
**Kim:** I guess you can teach an old dogs new tricks  
  
  
**Priya** shared a petition  
____________________________________  
_7 people like this_  
____________________________________  
  
  
**Lysander** is at **Anteros Academy Library**   
My poetry reading begins at 7pm, I'd appreciate it if you could attend.  
____________________________________  
9 people like this  
____________________________________  
**Castiel:** Wouldn't miss your big night Lys  
**Rosalya:**  Leigh and I RSVP!  
**Priya:** I'll be there too.  
  
  
**Rosalya, Alexy** and **6 other friends** are now friends with **Hyun  
  
  
Crowstorm ** added an **event  
Crowstorm Live at the Snake Room  
  
**  
____________________________________  
 **186 Going | 64 Interested | 17 Shares  
** ____________________________________ **  
Rosalya, Yeleen,** and **6 other friends** shared this post  
  
  
**Peggy** shared a link from **Sweet** **Amoris News  
  
  
Castiel ** is with **Lysander** at **Moondance  
** Just in time for happy hour  
____________________________________  
_22 people like this_  
____________________________________  
**Chani:** I heard the DJ there is great.  
**Lysander:** She is, I'm constantly discovering new musicians here.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All the images are hosted off-site so please let me know if the links go dead


End file.
